barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie and The Three Musketeers
: "True courage is pursuing your dream, even when everyone else says it's impossible" :—Barbie Barbie and The Three Musketeers is the sixteenth computer-animated Barbie movie, directed by William Lau. It was released in 2009, and it is an adaptation of Alexander Dumas's story, The Three Musketeers, though the genders of the protagonists have been changed. Plot Official Summary "Join Barbie as Corinne, a young country girl headed to Paris to pursue her big dream – to become a female musketeer! Never could she imagine she would meet three other girls who secretly share the same dream! Using their special talents, the girls work together as a team to foil a plot and save the prince. Come along on an action-filled adventure that dares you to dream as never before." Starring the Voices of Music The music in Barbie and The Three Musketeers was composed by Eric Colvin. The theme song of the movie is "All For One", performed by Keely Hawkes. Hawkes also performed another song in the film, "Unbelievable", and the third song featured in the movie, "Making My Way", was performed by Leslie Mills. Goofs *Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renée wear pumps for the Masquerade Ball, though when they transform into musketeers, they're wearing boots. *When Aramina transforms into musketeer, the gem in the middle of her necklace is missing. *In the scene where all four of them are become musketeers for the ball just after they put on their ballgowns they stand in a line and pull out their swords. If you look closely down the line that starts with Corinne, then Aramina, then Viveca and finally Renée, Renée isn't African-American anymore and is a white girl with black hair. *When Renée is shown playing the violin at the beginning of the movie (before she falls in the fountain), you can see that the sound holes on the violin are too far down then where they should be. *When Corrine first arrives at the ball, she has her hair down. However, it suddenly becomes a bun when she changes into her musketeer outfit. Trivia *The film sold over 1,293,938 DVDs. *Aramina, since she's the romantic one among the four girls, quotes exactly two times Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet". *On the official website, Alexander is called 'Henry'. *When the four girls arrived at the masquerade ball, they introduced themselves as "Lady Barbecue", "Countess Ivana Party", "Abbey Birthday", and "Countess Ada Lettuce". Allusions to the original story *While speaking to Trèville, Corinne says her father's name is D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan is the one of the protagonists in the original novel. *Like the hot-blooded D'Artagnan, Corinne is shown as a brave and feisty young woman who gets angry when people tell her that girls can’t be Musketeers. *Alexander, Corinne's horse, is a nod to the author of the Three Musketeers novel, Alexandre Dumas *When the other girls invited Corinne to stay with them, Viveca mentions that their former roommate was Constance. In the novel, Constance Bonacieux is the woman that D'Artagnan falls in love with. *One of the guests at the masquerade ball is introduced as the Countess de Winter, who was one of the antagonists from the original story. *Monsieur Trèville, the captain of the Musketeers in the film, is named after the captain in the original story, Monsieur de Trèville. *The part when Corinne accidentally falls on each of three girls and makes them angry is similar to the part in the novel when D'Artagnan accidentally ends up falling into each of the Musketeers and making them challenge him to the duel. *Corinne’s hometown is Gascony, which is the name of D’Artagnan’s family estate in the novel. *Prince Louis is named after King Louis XIII from the novel. *The famous fleur-de-lis, which was branded on the villainess Milady de Winter in the story, is on the fronts of the tunics worn by the Musketeers in the film. *Aramina appears to be named after Aramis, another protagonist from the novel. *However, Aramis' first name was René, so Renée appears to have been named after him, too. *Paris, which is France’s capital city and the center location of the original story, is also the location for the film. *In the original novel, D'Artagnan's father gives him a pony. And Corinne's mom gives her 15 crowns and the horse just like in the novel. Gallery 1Corinne Miette Henry - Copy.jpg|Corinne travelling with Miette on Henry. 2Louis Corinne.jpg|Louis and Corinne in his air balloon. 3Philippe Brutus.jpg|Philippe and Brutus. 4Aramina Renee Corinne Viveca.jpg|The girls in fancy dress. 5Viveca Corinne Aramina Renee.jpg|The girls on horses. 6Viveca Renee Corinne Aramina.jpg|The girls and Miette with their hands together. 7Musketeers_Fight.jpg|The girls fight. Barbie and the Three Musketeers.jpg|The Three Musketeers IMG_4414.jpg|First DVD cover of Barbie and The Three Musketeers Video Game version 71JBS5nvGlS. AA1280 .jpg|PC version of Barbie and The Three Musketeers 81fwQfVT1yL. AA1500 .jpg|DS version of Barbie and The Three Musketeers 81yIRfBXAGL. AA1500 .jpg|Wii version of Barbie and The Three Musketeers 972038_138880_front.jpg|Alternate cover of Wii version of Barbie and The Three Musketeers gfs_141813_2_1_mid.jpg gfs_141813_2_2_mid.jpg gfs_141813_2_5_mid.jpg gfs_141813_2_6_mid.jpg gfs_141813_2_7_mid.jpg gfs_141813_2_8_mid.jpg gfs_141813_2_9_mid.jpg gfs_141813_2_10_mid.jpg gfs_141813_2_11_mid.jpg gfs_141813_2_12_mid.jpg 971684_138412_front.jpg|Alternate cover of DS version of Barbie and The Three Musketeers Book scans Corrine training.jpg Corrine and prince Louis in the baloon.jpg Also Known As *German - Barbie und die drei Musketiere *Italy - Barbie e le tre Moschettiere *Spanish - Barbie y los Tres Mosqueteros *Latin - Barbie et tres Musketeers *Greece - Barbie και οι Τρεις Σωματοφύλακες *Russian - Барби и Три Мушкетера *Albania - Barbi dhe tre Musketieret *Poland - Barbie i Trzy Muszkieterki *Finland - Barbie ja Kolme muskettisoturia *Sweden - Barbie och de Tre Musketörerna Category:Barbie and The Three Musketeers Category:Movies Based On Novels Category:Barbie Movies